


Showbiz

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Nghệ sĩ kém nổi Tsunayoshi dựa hơi nghệ sĩ nổi tiếng Hibari Kyoya.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Tiêu đề: NHỮNG CẶP ĐÔI ĐƯỢC YÊU THÍCH NHẤT THÁNG 9!!!**

...

**Hạng 3: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

Tsuna muốn ngất xỉu sau khi đọc xong danh sách xếp hạng. Cậu nghĩ nát óc cũng không hiểu tại sao lại có cái cặp đôi này trong danh sách, lại còn là thứ hạng cao đến như vậy. Hạng Ba!!!

Cậu và Hibari Kyoya không hề thân thiết, thậm chí còn cực kỳ ít khi tiếp xúc hay nói chuyện. Hai người bọn họ thật ra cũng đã từng đóng cùng nhau vài bộ phim, nhưng ngay cả trong phim thì hai người cũng rất ít có cảnh quay chung và không quá nhiều tương tác. Ấy thế nhưng fangirl vẫn ship bọn họ với nhau được!

Mà đó không phải vấn đề, vấn đề là, ship với ai cũng được tại sao lại cứ phải là Hibari Kyoya?

"REBORN!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna vừa hét vừa lao vào văn phòng của vị quản lý của cậu như một cơn bão. Và người kia thậm chí còn không thèm liếc mắt nhìn cậu lấy một cái, vẫn ung dung nhấp ngụm expresso ung dung đọc báo.

Cậu ném thật mạnh cuốn tạp chí xuống bàn, đôi mắt bừng bừng lửa giận.

Lúc này, Reborn mới từ từ chậm rãi ngước mắt lên nhìn Tsuna.

"Đây là thái độ cậu nói chuyện với tôi à?" Giọng nói vẫn đều đều nhưng người điếc cũng có thể nghe ra sự uy hiếp ngầm trong đó.

Điều này khiến Tsuna hơi chùn bước, nhưng ngay sau đó, cậu đã lấy lại tinh thần.

"Cậu đã đọc tạp chí ra ngày hôm nay chưa?"

"Nếu cậu muốn nói về bảng xếp hạng đó, thì rồi. Chúc mừng." Reborn giọng lạnh tanh như bàn chuyện thời tiết.

"CHÚC MỪNG CÁI CON KHỈ! Tôi không tin là chuyện này không có bàn tay của cậu." Tsuna kìm nén.

"Đúng là lúc đầu tôi cũng có tác động một chút trên mạng. Nhưng đúng là không ngờ cặp đôi của các cậu lại được ủng hộ đến vậy." Nói đến chuyện này, thật ra Reborn cũng khá ngạc nhiên với kết quả này. Gã vốn chỉ muốn Tsuna dựa một chút độ hot của Hibari Kyoya để đánh bóng tên tuổi. Chỉ cần hai người có chút liên hệ cũng đã là được lắm rồi nhưng kết quả lại vượt qua cả sự mong đợi của gã.

"Cặp đôi của các cậu cái gì mà cặp đôi của các cậu. Tại sao có vô số người ngoài kia cậu không ghép mà lại ghép tôi với tên đó. Cậu biết tôi ghét Hibari Kyoya đến thế nào mà. Cậu chơi tôi à?"

Càng nghĩ càng giận. Thà là ghép cậu với tên biến thái Mukuro hay tên hai mặt Byakuran còn đỡ tức hơn. Rồi còn Dino-san kia kìa, hai người bọn họ cực kỳ thân thiết, ghép cặp còn hợp lý hơn bao nhiêu. Nhưng mà không, phải là Hibari Kyoya mới chịu. Tsuna muốn cạn lời trước tư duy siêu cấp vũ trụ của Reborn.

"Tôi biết là cậu ghét cậu ta. Thật lòng bản thân tôi cũng chả ưa gì tên đó. Nhưng, tên mà cả cậu và tôi ghét đó lại đang có danh tiếng nhất hiện tại."

"Có danh tiếng nhất hiện tại thì liên quan gì đến tôi."

"Nói cậu là Tsuna Vô dụng đúng không sai." Reborn chậc lưỡi. "Tôi hỏi cậu này Tsuna, cậu bước vào nghề này đã được bao nhiêu năm rồi?"

"Sao tự dưng lại hỏi chuyện này? Mười năm." Cái quái gì, đang nói chuyện này lại đá sang chuyện kia. Tsuna thật sự cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"Nếu tôi nhớ không nhầm thì Hibari Kyoya cũng vào nghề cùng lúc với cậu nhỉ?"

"Đ-đúng vậy. T-thì sao?" Đột nhiên Tsuna có dự cảm không lành.

"Thế mà cậu nhìn xem. Hai người vào nghề cùng lúc với nhau, thế mà tên đó thì hiện tại là ngôi sao hạng nhất, nóng bỏng cả tay. Còn cậu thì sao? Vẫn như thế! Còn không bằng nhiều người mới vào nghề hiện tại!" Reborn bùng nổ.

"C-cậu thì không có trách nhiệm trong chuyện này chắc!" Tsuna cứng cổ cãi. Reborn thở hắt ra.

"Đúng là ngày đó tôi mắt mù mới nhìn trúng cậu! Tôi cứ tưởng dựa vào cái mặt cậu thì sẽ nhanh chóng nổi tiếng. Nhưng ai mà ngờ, sự vô dụng của cậu vượt quá cả sự tưởng tượng của tôi!"

Mười năm trước, khi ấy Tsuna mới mười bốn tuổi, vẫn còn là một thiếu niên ngây thơ non nớt cùng với khuôn mặt dễ thương mang đầy nét ngây ngô. Reborn là nhìn trúng điểm này của Tsuna.

Tsuna không phải là người mang vẻ đẹp khiến người ta choáng ngợp từ cái nhìn đầu tiên nhưng càng tiếp xúc, người ta sẽ càng cảm thấy yêu thích. Đúng kiểu loại hình mà các vị phụ huynh hay những chị gái lớn tuổi yêu thích. Hơn nữa giữa một rừng sao nam quyến rũ điển trai, thì sự khác biệt của Tsuna sẽ càng trở nên nổi bật.

Reborn, một vị quản lý nổi tiếng, với đôi mắt tinh tường, chỉ cần nhìn trúng ai là người đó sẽ nhanh chóng nổi tiếng đã nhanh chóng chấm Tsuna chỉ qua một cái liếc mắt khi hai người đi thoáng qua nhau trên đường. Gã nhanh chóng lôi kéo, dụ dỗ, thậm chí là ép buộc Tsuna tiến vào ngành giải trí.

Tsuna khi ấy hoàn toàn không hề nghĩ tới việc sẽ trở thành người nổi tiếng bởi cậu tự biết lấy mình. Nhưng qua sự thuyết phục, hứa hẹn cùng đe doạ của Reborn, cậu cuối cùng cũng đồng ý.

Dù không quá tin tưởng vào bản thân, Tsuna của khi ấy vẫn mang một niềm hy vọng sẽ nhanh chóng nổi tiếng. Nhưng thực tại lại như một cái tát vang dội, tát thẳng vào mặt Tsuna: Cậu mãi không thấy có danh tiếng gì.

Reborn là một quản lý kỳ cựu với nhiều mánh khoé, chiêu trò nhưng cũng không thể nâng nổi Tsuna lên.

Thật ra danh tiếng của Tsuna hiện tại cũng không phải quá tệ, ít ra thì mặt của cậu vẫn được công chúng nhớ tới. Nhưng cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi. Nếu không phải nhờ bản lĩnh của Reborn, có lẽ cậu đã sớm bị đào thải, quên sạch không còn một mảnh.

"Cậu, hát không biết hát, diễn không biết diễn, chụp ảnh thì người đơ ra như khúc gỗ. Mười năm trời mà chỉ đóng toàn mấy phim linh tinh, toàn vai phụ vớ vẩn cùng với dăm ba cái quảng cáo tầm phào." Reborn thở dài bóp trán. "Nếu như người khác thì giờ có khi cậu đã phải lên giường với đạo diễn hay nhà đầu tư rồi cậu có biết không? Hay tôi cũng làm như thế nhỉ?"

"Đừng! Ghép cặp thì ghép cặp vậy. Tôi nghe lời cậu mà." Với sự hiểu biết của cậu về Reborn, biết đâu chừng gã ta thật sự sẽ làm như vậy. Chỉ nghĩ đến thôi cũng khiến Tsuna ớn lạnh xương sống.

Bị ship với Hibari Kyoya thôi mà, cũng không bị mất miếng thịt nào. Ổn mà.


	2. Chapter 2

Nói về nguyên cớ tại sao Tsuna lại bài xích Hibari đến vậy, thì phải nói đến những lần hai người đóng phim chung với nhau.

Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt là lúc Tsuna vào nghề được một năm và cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu được nhận vào vai diễn nhân vật phụ có lời thoại, tần suất xuất hiện cũng tương đối ổn nếu so với những vai diễn trước đây của cậu. Trước đó cậu toàn đóng mấy vai siêu phụ hoặc siêu siêu phụ.

Tsuna vẫn còn nhớ như in, bởi vì khi ấy trong đoàn làm phim có mỗi Hibari cũng là người mới như cậu và anh đã được diễn vai nam phụ số hai, nên Tsuna vừa ngưỡng mộ lại vừa muốn làm thân cho đỡ lạc loài.

Trước giờ, Tsuna luôn là một người nhút nhát, vậy mà khi cậu dồn hết dũng khí nói lời chào với Hibari, anh đã lờ cậu! Trước mặt tất cả mọi người! Để lại cậu đứng đó ngượng chín người và khó xử muốn khóc. Nếu không phải nhờ Dino Cavallone tiền bối giải vây, chắc cậu khóc thật luôn quá.

Thù của Tsuna kết từ lúc ấy.

Một khi đã ghét, thì người ta chỉ cần thở thôi cũng đã là tội lỗi không thể chấp nhận được. Trường hợp của Tsuna chính là như vậy.

Trong mắt cậu, cái tên Hibari Kyoya kia đúng là một kẻ tự cao tự đại, mặt lúc nào cũng song song với bầu trời, nhìn đời bằng lỗ mũi không thèm để ai vào trong mắt. Cả đoàn làm phim, chỉ có diễn viên chính mới có đãi ngộ có phòng nghỉ riêng, thế mà Hibari Kyoya, một nam phụ thứ hai lại cũng dám chiếm riêng một phòng, lại còn luôn ra vẻ không cho ai tiếp cận mình, ngoại trừ trợ lý của anh ta.

Tên đó, ngoại trừ đẹp trai một tí, diễn hay một tí, giọng quyến rũ một tý, dáng người cân đối một tí, còn lại thì làm gì có cái gì hơn người đâu mà dám tỏ thái độ ghê gớm như vậy. Đến như Dino tiền bối nổi tiếng như vậy mà thái độ cực kỳ hoà nhã và dễ gần. Không giống như đồ đáng ghét Hibari Kyoya kia.

Sau đó, hai người cũng có đóng chung vài phim nữa nhưng Hibari thì càng lúc càng nhận được những vai quan trọng, rồi lên vai chính, trong khi Tsuna thì vẫn vậy, vẫn những vai phụ. Sau cũng có hơn được chút nhưng cũng chỉ dừng ở vai bạn bè của nam nữ chính. Tính đến nay vai diễn đỉnh cao của Tsuna là bạn thân của nam chính, nam chính ấy lại chính là Hibari Kyoya. Nhưng mang tiếng là bạn thân của nam chính, tần suất xuất hiện của cậu cũng không nhiều, đã vậy còn phải tỏ vẻ thân thiết với người mình ghét, thật có muốn đỡ cũng đỡ không được.

Thật ra, Tsuna là hiểu nhầm anh. Hibari đơn giản chỉ là không thích tiếp xúc với những người khác hay tụ tập gì. Còn tại sao một người ghét tụ tập như anh lại lựa chọn bước chân vào giới giải trí thì chỉ có thể nói rằng, do anh thích đánh nhau.

Lý do quá mức lạ lùng tới mức không ai tin nổi.

Sở dĩ, Hibari là fan của phim hành động. Có lẽ vì thế nên anh hứng thú với bạo lực? Và anh vào giới giải trí để thoả mãn điều đó chăng?

Vốn dĩ Hibari muốn được đóng phim hành động ngay từ khi mới vào nghề nhưng anh vẫn phải nghe theo sự sắp xếp của công ty quản lý, dù là quản lý của anh phải sứt đầu mẻ trán mới có thể khiến anh xuôi theo.

Có thể Hibari là một người cứng đầu, nhưng anh vẫn phân biệt đúng-sai, lợi-hại.

Vậy nên những ngày đầu, anh vẫn chấp nhận đóng những phim tình cảm và tất nhiên là kể cả có đóng vai nam chính, anh vẫn sẽ không đóng những cảnh thân mật như ôm hay hôn. Tất cả những cảnh đó đều được lựa góc hay thậm chí là đóng thế.

Phải nói rằng, Hibari là thiên tài diễn xuất, ngay cả với những vai diễn anh hoàn toàn không có hứng thú, anh vẫn có thể diễn tốt vô cùng. Do đó ngay cả khi tính cách cực kỳ khó chiều, anh vẫn rất được coi trọng.

Hibari không phải là người nhớ rõ bạn diễn của mình. Có thể lúc trước hai người vẫn còn đang tình cảm trước máy quay, thì vừa quay mặt đi, anh liền quên luôn mặt bạn diễn.

Nhưng có một người mà anh khá ấn tượng, Sawada Tsunayoshi, người đã từng đóng chung với anh trong vài bộ phim.

Tại sao anh lại ấn tượng với cậu ta? Làm sao mà lại có thể không ấn tượng người mà suốt ngày lườm mình cho được.

Trong khi người xung quanh luôn tìm cách lấy lòng hay làm thân với anh, thì cậu ta lại hoàn toàn ngược lại, cứ như thể anh là kẻ thù không đội trời chung với cậu ta vậy. Lúc đầu anh cũng không quá để ý nhưng càng lúc anh càng thấy buồn cười. Trước mặt mọi người, cậu ta luôn ngoan ngoãn dễ chịu như động vật nhỏ nhưng ánh mắt cậu ta nhìn anh thì đầy sự thù địch. Không ít lần anh bắt gặp cậu ta đang lườm anh và vội vã quay mặt đi khi chạm phải vào ánh mắt của anh. Vẻ mặt của Tsunayoshi khi ấy vừa tức giận lại vừa bối rối.

Thú vị.

Về sau, Hibari chuyển sang mảng phim hành động và nhanh chóng trở thành ngôi sao hành động bởi anh hoàn toàn không cần tới diễn viên đóng thế, ngay cả với những cảnh nguy hiểm. Còn Tsuna thì vẫn là diễn viên hạng ba chẳng có mấy danh tiếng, đóng mấy phim tình cảm học trò.

Khoảng cách như vậy, khiến hai người gần như không còn chút quan hệ nào.

Vậy mà đùng một cái, Hibari và Tsuna trở thành một trong những cặp đôi yêu thích nhất, lại còn là hạng ba, thứ hạng khá cao.

__________

“Đây chắc chắn là chiêu trò của tên Reborn nhằm lăng-xê tên nhãi Tsunayoshi đây mà.” Quản lý của Hibari tức giận nói. “Mà cũng phải, tên nhóc đó bước chân vào ngành giải trí cùng với cậu mà mãi không nổi tiếng được nên phải dùng chiêu trò này chứ gì.”

Mặc cho quản lý cứ lầm bầm bên cạnh, Hibari chẳng hề để tâm.

Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi… Anh phải thừa nhận rằng, lần đầu tiên anh thấy một tên nhóc kém cỏi đến vậy. Nhưng biểu cảm tức giận mà không dám nói của cậu ta thì đúng là khiến người ta khó quên. Hình như cũng đã lâu lắm rồi hai người không gặp nhau. Dù là cùng trong giới nhưng cả hai lại chẳng có dự án chung nào nên không có cơ hội gặp mặt.

Đột nhiên, Hibari muốn trông thấy gương mặt tức giận của cậu.

“Anh thử tìm hiểu xem Tsunayoshi sắp tới sẽ tham gia bộ phim nào.”

Vị quản lý vẫn còn đang lải nhải kia sau khi nghe Hibari nói, giật mình suýt ngã ra khỏi ghế.

“HẢ?!?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hôm nay là một ngày tương đối nhàn rỗi của Tsuna, cậu gần như không có việc gì để làm. Mà thật ra vốn bình thường cậu cũng không có nhiều việc bận rộn gì.

Sau khi ăn sáng, Tsuna nằm ườn trên ghế sofa để lướt mạng xem tin tức. Cậu nhàm chán lướt qua từng mục cho đến khi một dãy hashtag chói loá đập vào mắt: #Hibatsuna #1827 #Foreverlove.

“Cái quái gì…” Tò mò, Tsuna bấm vào tag #Hibatsuna và hiện ra một loạt các bài viết liên quan đến cậu và… Hibari Kyoya.

Trong đó là một loạt bài viết phân tích các cặp đôi, lại còn có cả fanart lần fanfic lung tung loạn cả lên. Thậm chí là cả những video cắt ghép từ những bộ phim mà hai người bọn họ đã từng đóng chung, biên tập lại thành cả một câu chuyện tình cảm lâm li bi đát.

Tsuna vốn không phải là người thích lướt mạng linh tinh, tài khoản của cậu chủ yếu để theo dõi xem những video chó, mèo hay động vật dễ thương hoặc những thông tin nổi cộm trong giới giải trí để bắt kịp thông tin. Còn bình thường, cậu thích chơi điện tử hay xem phim hơn.

Đúng được hôm rảnh rỗi lướt mạng một lúc thì đập vào mắt toàn những bài viết gây sốc tinh thần.

Nhưng sốc thì sốc, cậu vẫn rất tò mò. Làm gì có ai mà không tò mò khi thấy bài viết liên quan đến mình chứ.

Như người ta vẫn thường nói, tò mò gây chết mèo.

Càng xem Tsuna càng choáng váng. Cậu thật sự bội phục trí tưởng tượng siêu phàm của fangirl. Nếu Tsuna không phải là đương sự chắc cậu cũng tưởng cậu và Hibari thật sự yêu nhau quá.

Điều đáng nói là bảng xếp hạng các cặp đôi chỉ vừa phát hành thôi nhưng lượng bài viết liên quan đến #Hibatsuna thật sự rất nhiều, kéo mãi không hết và có những bài viết từ rất lâu rồi, từ hồi mà bọn họ đóng chung phim đầu tiên cũng có.

Tsuna cảm thấy, ngày hôm nay như vậy là quá đủ cho internet rồi. Nếu tiếp tục xem thêm, cậu sợ tâm hồn nhỏ bé của cậu sẽ bị huỷ diệt.

Xem tin tức một lúc vậy mà cũng đến trưa, cơn lười của Tsuna trỗi dậy, cậu không muốn nấu cơm nên quyết định sẽ ra ngoài ăn.

Vì Tsuna chỉ là một nghệ sĩ nhỏ, nên cậu vẫn thường ra ngoài mà không lo lắng việc bị nhận ra hay bị làm phiền.

Vào một tiệm ăn bình dân, Tsuna gọi một tô mì ramen, ngồi bên cạnh cậu là hai nữ sinh trung học đang ríu rít thảo luận gì đó. Bất chợt, Tsuna nghe thấy tên của mình xuất hiện giữa cuộc nói chuyện của hai nữ sinh kia.

“Hibari-san và Tsuna-kun đúng thật sự là đẹp đôi quá đi mất.”

“Đúng vậy, đúng vậy. Tớ đã ngất đi trong sự hạnh phúc khi đọc tạp chí tháng này.”

“Nhưng lâu lắm rồi chẳng thấy họ đóng chung phim gì. Giá mà họ tương tác nhiều hơn.”

“Đúng nhỉ. Nhưng ai mà biết được, có khi hiện giờ ở nơi mà chúng ta không thấy được, họ đang hẹn họ với nhau cũng nên.” Cô gái mơ màng nói.

Tsuna đang vừa ăn mì vừa dỏng tai nghe cuộc nói chuyện, sau khi nghe cô gái kia nói xong suýt thì phun hết mì trong miệng ra.

_‘Tuyệt thật, giờ đi ăn cũng nghe thấy những điều mà mình không muốn nghe. Đồ khốn Hibari.’_

Tsuna mù quáng đổ hết tội lỗi lên đầu Hibari. Ở một nơi không xa lắm, Hibari bất chợt hắt hơi…

“Cậu bị làm sao vậy?” Quản lý của Hibari hỏi.

“Không có gì.”

“Cậu cẩn thận đấy, trời sắp chuyển lạnh rồi, coi chừng cảm.”

“Hn…”

“À đúng rồi, theo như tôi tìm hiểu thì gần đây tên nhóc Tsunayoshi cũng không có dự án gì. Nhưng nghe động tĩnh từ phía Reborn thì có vẻ đang muốn nhận cho cậu ta một bộ phim.”

“Anh có biết đó là bộ phim gì không?”

“Tôi chưa rõ. Nhưng cậu hỏi để làm gì?”

“Nếu có thông tin thì tìm cho tôi một quyển của kịch bản đó.” Hibari bỏ lại một câu rồi bước ra khỏi phòng.

“Tên này không biết lại định làm cái gì đây.” Vị quản lý lẩm bẩm.

__________________

Buổi chiều, Tsuna được Reborn gọi đến văn phòng.

“Tôi đến rồi đây Reborn.” Tsuna ỉu xìu chào.

“Sao trông cậu có vẻ không có tinh thần?” Reborn nhướng mày.

“Tôi không muốn nói gì hết. Cậu gọi tôi đến có chuyện gì thế?”

“Có một kịch bản phim cho cậu.”

“Thế tôi là vai gì đây?” Tsuna không quá hứng thú hỏi, bởi cậu chắc chắn lại là vai phụ nào đó thôi.

“Vai chính.”

Câu trả lời của Reborn khiến Tsuna nhảy cẫng lên vì ngạc nhiên.

“Th-thật? Vai chính??? Bạn diễn của tôi là ai thế??? Mà thôi cho tôi xem kịch bản đi.”

Tsuna hào hứng nhận lấy cuốn kịch bản từ Reborn và nhanh chóng mở ra xem.

Nhưng càng xem Tsuna càng thấy hình như không đúng lắm…

“Này… Reborn, tôi thấy hình như kịch bản này có vấn đề.”

“Vấn đề gì?”

“Sao không có nữ chính…”

“Bởi vì đây là kịch bản phim shounen-ai. Cậu được mời vào vai nằm dưới.” Reborn nhếch môi cười đểu.

“…”

“CẬU ĐÙA TÔI ĐÚNG KHÔNG!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Tác giả của kịch bản mà Tsuna được mời vào vai lần này có thể nói chính là fan cuồng của cậu. Hình tượng nhân vật mà Tsuna được nhận ấy chính là dựa vào cậu mà khắc hoạ ra. Chính vì thế, cơ hội mới rơi xuống đầu Tsuna.

Vị này vốn là một tác giả truyện tranh khá nổi tiếng trên mạng và tác phẩm được chuyển thể thành phim lần này chính là tác phẩm nổi tiếng nhất của cô.

Tsuna thì không bao giờ đọc truyện tranh thể loại shounen-ai nên cũng không biết tác giả này. Và thật lòng thì cậu không hề muốn nhận kịch bản này một chút nào. Nhưng cậu biết, cậu mà không nhận thì Reborn sẽ đày cậu xuống địa ngục. Chưa kể, đây là cơ hội tốt cho Tsuna vươn lên, nếu bỏ lỡ không biết đến bao giờ mới lại gặp được.

Và thế là, Tsuna nhắm mắt nhận vai diễn.

Chỉ có điều, không biết vai chính còn lại là ai. Có một số thông tin cho rằng đó sẽ là Rokudo Mukuro, một diễn viên nổi tiếng chỉ kém Hibari. Nhưng cũng có người nói, nhân vật kia sẽ do Byakuran đảm nhiệm.

Đối với Tsuna mà nói, thật lòng, cậu không muốn đóng cùng với ai trong hai người kia.

 _‘Cầu mong là ai đó tính tình dễ chịu một chút.’_ Tsuna thầm cầu nguyện trong lòng.

*

Đến tận gần ngày bấm máy, danh sách diễn viên mới được công bố. Sau khi đọc xong danh sách diễn viên, mặt Tsuna tái mét.

“Reborn này, tôi không muốn nhận vai diễn nữa có được không…”

“Được, đền tiền bồi thường vi phạm hợp đồng rồi tôi sẽ cho cậu rút.” Reborn bình tĩnh trả lời nhưng mang đầy tính sát thương.

Thấy bộ mặt chán chường của Tsuna, Reborn cũng đủ hiểu. Gã thở dài.

“Đây là cơ hội của cậu đấy, Tsuna Vô dụng. Dẹp cái tính trẻ con ấy lại và tập trung hơn vào công việc đi.”

“Tôi biết.” Tsuna ỉu xìu “Nhưng chẳng phải Hibari chuyên đóng phim điện ảnh mảng phim hành động sao. Tôi không thể hiểu tại sao anh ta lại là vai nam chính kia?”

“Cậu quan tâm làm gì? Lo làm tốt việc của mình đi. Mà tôi nói cho cậu biết, người ta đóng phim với cậu thì người được lợi là cậu đấy, còn người thiệt thòi là tên Hibari kia kìa.”

Trước khi Tsuna kịp nói gì, Reborn lại tiếp tục.

“Có biết bao người muốn được cơ hội như cậu đó cậu biết chứ. Đừng có không biết điều như vậy.”

Reborn đã nói đến như vậy, thật Tsuna không biết nói gì thêm. Bao nhiêu lời muốn nói, giờ chỉ còn biết nuốt lại trong bụng.

Quả thật, Tsuna cũng cảm thấy bản thân mình thật vô lý. Nhưng cậu cũng không hiểu tại sao cứ dính đến Hibari là cậu lại trở nên nhạy cảm như vậy. Trong khi bình thường Tsuna đều không dễ bị nổi giận như vậy. Có lẽ, cậu nên, và cần phải gạt bỏ những cảm xúc ấy để tập trung vào công việc như Reborn nói.

*

May mắn đây chỉ là một kịch bản đậm mùi thanh xuân học đường nên cũng chỉ giới hạn ở vài cảnh ôm hoặc hôn và cũng không quá nhiều.

Đối với Tsuna mà nói, cảnh ôm thì quá bình thường chẳng có gì đáng nói. Nhưng cảnh hôn thì… Thú thật, cậu lớn từng này nhưng chưa từng hôn ai, tất nhiên là bố mẹ thì không tính. Giờ không lẽ vì đóng phim mà mất nụ hôn đầu, lại còn cho một người đàn ông khác.

Nhưng nghĩ kỹ lại thì, Hibari đã bao giờ chịu đóng cảnh hôn đâu, lúc nào cũng là lựa góc quay, thậm chí là cả đóng thế, nên Tsuna cảm thấy an tâm trở lại. Nếu là cậu mà dám đưa ra yêu cầu góc quay thì kiểu gì cũng sẽ bị nói, nhưng nếu là Hibari thì chắc chắn đạo diễn sẽ phải xuôi theo.

Nhưng nhỡ đâu, Hibari lại yêu cầu đóng thế thì sao? Thế thì cậu cũng có tránh được đâu? Mà như vậy thì còn tệ hơn. Không được, cậu có lẽ cần phải thương lượng với anh.

*

Ngày quay phim đầu tiên diễn ra tương đối suôn sẻ. Tsuna chỉ bị NG (not good) vài ba cảnh đóng cùng Hibari, còn lại đều thông qua từ cảnh quay đầu tiên. Khi đến lúc nghỉ giải lao, Tsuna lén lút tiến về phía phòng nghỉ của Hibari. Sau lần bị bẽ mặt kia, Tsuna quyết định sẽ chỉ gặp riêng Hibari để nếu có bị sỉ nhục thì cũng không có ai chứng kiến khiến mọi việc tồi tệ hơn.

Tiến đến trước cửa phòng nghỉ của Hibari, Tsuna hít sâu một hơi rồi gõ cửa.

“Ai?” Tiếng nói trong phòng lành lạnh hỏi.

“Tôi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, muốn gặp và nói chuyện với Hibari-san.”

Bên trong im lặng một lúc rồi mới trả lời.

“Mời vào.”

Khẽ mở cửa, Tsuna rụt rè tiến vào và thấy bên trong chỉ có một mình Hibari đang nghỉ ngơi.

“Xin chào, Hibari-san.” Tsuna cố tỏ ra lịch sự.

“Cậu đến đây muốn nói gì?” Hibari không đáp lại lời chào của cậu mà chỉ lười biếng hỏi lại như thể không hề quan tâm.

‘Tên khốn. Xem thái độ của hắn kìa.’ Tsuna muốn bốc lửa. ‘Không được, phải bình tĩnh, phải bình tĩnh.’

“À… ừm… Anh biết là trong kịch bản có vài cảnh hôn đúng không?”

“Tôi biết.”

“Anh biết đấy… ừm… tôi biết là anh không thích và cũng chưa từng đóng cảnh hôn, và chắc chắn là anh cũng không thích hôn một thằng con trai như tôi đâu. Nên là, không biết liệu anh có thể… ừm… bảo đạo diễn điều chỉnh góc quay được không?” Câu cuối Tsuna nói ra thật nhanh.

“Ồ…” Hibari không nói gì mà thay vào đó là đưa tay lên khẽ xoa cằm và ánh mắt thì chưa từng rời khỏi cậu.

Tsuna hồi hộp nín thở chờ đợi và chịu đựng cái nhìn chăm chú của Hibari. Cứ như vậy cho đến khi Hibari nhếch môi.

“Tại sao tôi phải làm như vậy?”

Nhìn cái điệu cười ấy khiến đầu Tsuna bốc hơi. Bình thường Hibari luôn tỏ vẻ lạnh lùng khó gần, mặt gần như không biểu cảm, vậy mà giờ lại có cái điệu cười khốn nạn giống loài cáo như vậy. ‘Bình tĩnh! Tsuna bình tĩnh!’

Tsuna giận mà không dám nói gì, mặt thay đổi sắc độ liên tục. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Tsuna tiếp tục nói.

“Tôi biết là anh không muốn, bản thân tôi cũng vậy. Làm như thế là có lợi cho cả hai chúng ta.” Cố gắng mỉm cười thuyết phục.

“Sao cậu biết là tôi không muốn?” Hibari nhếch môi cao hơn. “Nhưng cậu vậy mà lại không muốn hôn tôi? Tôi đã nghĩ là cậu rất mong chờ nó.”

Thế đấy! Tsuna không thể chịu thêm nữa. Cậu đúng là ngu mới đi thương lượng với tên đáng ghét Hibari này. Sao cũng được, cậu không quan tâm nữa.

Tsuna không thèm nói một lời và xông thẳng ra ngoài, va phải vào người quản lý của Hibari đang tiến vào nhưng cũng không buồn muốn xin lỗi. Cậu không muốn ở lại đây thêm một phút giây nào, phải hít chung bầu không khí với Hibari thôi cũng khiến cậu phát điên.

“Đó là tên nhóc Sawada mà? Cậu ta đến gặp cậu làm gì thế?” Quản lý của Hibari hỏi sau khi thấy Tsuna xông ra ngoài từ phòng nghỉ của Hibari.

“Không có gì.” Vẻ mặt của Hibari đã trở lại lạnh lùng như bình thường ngay sau khi Tsuna rời đi. Hibari phải thừa nhận rằng, vẻ mặt của Tsunayoshi khi nãy thật đặc sắc, còn tuyệt hơn cả trong trí nhớ của anh.

‘Thật muốn thấy thêm nhiều biểu cảm nữa của cậu ta.’ Hibari thầm nghĩ.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tất cả mọi người tập trung lại đây.” Trợ lý đạo diễn lên tiếng gọi những diễn viên lại thông báo. “Chúng ta sẽ có một số thay đổi trong cảnh quay ngày hôm nay, mọi người nhận lấy kịch bản mới và xem đi nhé. Không có quá nhiều sự khác biệt đâu nên cứ yên tâm.”

Sau đó, mọi người đều nhận được kịch bản mới và nhanh chóng xem phần diễn của mình. Đúng là không có nhiều sự thay đổi, trừ việc…

 _Cái quái gì thế này, sao chưa gì đã hôn rồi?_ Tsuna hốt hoảng tự hỏi khi đọc phần kịch bản của cậu.

Vốn dĩ như lúc đầu là phải tới tận khi hai nhân vật chính nhận ra tình cảm của mình rồi mới trở nên gần gũi hơn và có nụ hôn đầu. Nhưng với kịch bản mới này, ngay khi chỉ vừa gặp nhau vài lần, họ đã “vô tình” chạm môi. Nếu hỏi Tsuna, cậu sẽ nói rằng đây thật sự là một kịch bản không thể kinh điển hơn.

Cái gì mà đang đi thì trượt ngã xong thế quái nào lại chạm môi được? Tsuna không hiểu và không muốn hiểu.

Cả phim trường đột nhiên trở nên nhốn nháo, kéo Tsuna ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ luẩn quẩn của mình. Cậu nhìn về phía tâm điểm của sự chú ý và đứng hình.

Hibari lúc này vừa bước ra khỏi phòng nghỉ, cũng đã được tạo hình xong.

Mái tóc của Hibari bình thường hơi ngắn và có chút rối, nhưng sau khi được chải chuốt kỹ càng, mái tóc trông có vẻ dài hơn và thật sự mềm mại, khiến anh trẻ hơn rất nhiều, chẳng giống người đã hai bảy tuổi chút nào.

Tsuna chưa từng thấy Hibari mặc đồng phục học sinh. Kể cả những cảnh quay trước cũng chỉ là mặc đồ thường. Và cậu không ngờ rằng khi Hibari mặc đồng phục nam sinh trông lại hợp đến vậy. Nhìn anh chẳng khác nào nam chính bước ra từ truyện tranh thiếu nữ, mối tình đầu của hầu hết các cô gái.

Cậu chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi Hibari.

Thình thịch.

Khoan… Tim cậu đập mạnh cái gì chứ. Cậu có phải là thiếu nữ đâu. Kể cả có thì cậu cũng sẽ không rung động trước Hibari. Tuyệt đối không bao giờ!

Tuy tự nhủ như vậy, nhưng mắt của Tsuna vẫn dán chặt vào anh. Cho đến khi Hibari nhìn về phía cậu và khoé môi hơi cong lên, dù là góc độ rất nhỏ, Tsuna mới tỉnh hồn.

 _Anh ta đang cười nhạo mình sao_? Cậu cuống quýt rời mắt nhưng tất cả hành động, biểu cảm của cậu đều rơi hết vào trong mắt của Hibari. Ánh mắt của anh cứ thế đuổi theo cậu và Tsuna có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng ánh mắt ấy. Cậu trở nên lóng ngóng chẳng biết phải làm gì ngoài việc giả vờ như đang nghiên cứu kịch bản, những mong rằng quyển kịch bản sẽ che được gương mặt đang đỏ rực của cậu.

“Tất cả vào vị trí, chúng ta sẽ diễn cảnh của Hibari-san và Tsunayoshi-kun bây giờ.” Đạo diễn thông báo.

Tsuna luống cuống đặt cuốn tập sang một bên, cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh và điều chỉnh tâm trạng. Ngay khi đạo diễn hô “action”, Tsuna ngay lập tức nhập vai. Cảnh quay suôn sẻ, cho đến khi Hibari xuất hiện trong tầm mắt. Tất cả những bình tĩnh trước đó như biến đi đâu mất, chân Tsuna trở nên bủn rủn, và cậu vấp té. Là vấp té thật chứ không phải là diễn.

Trước sự ngỡ ngàng của tất cả mọi người, Tsuna cứ thế ngã thẳng về phía Hibari. Đúng như kịch bản mà cậu ghét nhất, môi của cậu thật sự chạm vào môi của Hibari. Không chỉ thế, cú va chạm tương đối mạnh và cậu đã khiến môi của Hibari đổ máu! Nhưng cả hai người đều chưa nhận ra điều đó bởi lúc này, họ đều nhìn chằm chằm vào đối phương, môi vẫn không rời.

“Cắt. Diễn tốt.” Đạo diễn tâm đắc hô lên. Tiếng hô như đánh thức Tsuna. Cậu vội vã đứng dậy, không biết phải làm sao. Trợ lý của Hibari vội chạy lại và thốt lên.

“Môi của cậu bị thương rồi, Hibari!” Tsuna nhanh chóng nhìn Hibari và vết thương trên môi anh, nhưng anh chẳng hề để tâm, chỉ nhìn cậu, và liếm vết thương trên môi mình.

Toàn bộ máu trong cơ thể vọt lên mặt Tsuna. Nếu có thể, Tsuna chỉ mong mặt đất nứt ra một lỗ để cậu chui xuống và biến mất.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna không phải là nghệ sĩ có tiếng tăm gì nhưng mối quan hệ của cậu trong giới cũng tương đối ổn. Có thể nói là ai đối với cậu cũng hoà nhã. Ít nhất là do cậu nghĩ như vậy.

Nhưng hôm nay, có lẽ Tsuna cần suy nghĩ lại. Bởi cậu có thể lờ mờ cảm nhận địch ý từ một vài cô gái ở trong trường quay hướng về phía cậu.

Điều khiến Tsuna khó hiểu là, mới hôm qua thôi, họ còn khá thân thiện với cậu, vậy mà chỉ sau một hôm, thái độ của họ đột nhiên quay ngoắt. Tsuna tự hỏi, không biết cậu đã làm gì khiến họ phật ý tới như vậy.

Bởi vì Tsuna là một nghệ sĩ nhỏ, nên công ty chưa sắp xếp trợ lý cho cậu, điều đó có nghĩa là việc gì Tsuna cũng phải tự thân vận động.

Đến giờ nghỉ giải lao, Tsuna đi đến căn phòng nhỏ trà nước để uống một chút. Nhưng khi cậu định tiến vào thì bên trong vang lên giọng nói, Tsuna nghe loáng thoáng có nhắc đến tên cậu nên đã dừng lại nghe.

_“Các cô có nghĩ chuyện ngày hôm qua là cậu ta cố tình không?”_

_“Chắc chắn là vậy chứ còn gì nữa.”_

_“Đúng đó. Cậu ta cố tình ngã rồi còn cắn vào môi của Hibari-sama nữa chứ.”_

_“Hừ! Cậu ta lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ làm như mình ngây thơ lắm. Nhưng không ngờ lại thủ đoạn như vậy.”_

_“Thật đó! Uổng công tôi lúc đầu còn khá là mến cậu ta…”_

Nghe đến đó, Tsuna chỉ lặng lẽ rời đi. Cậu thật sự rất bực mình, nhưng cãi nhau với họ cũng có được lợi ích gì đâu, có khi càng khiến họ thêm thoả mãn vì chọc tức được cậu.

Hơn nữa, kể cả cậu không bị ngã đi chăng nữa thì theo kịch bản vẫn là phải chạm môi Hibari. Cậu cố tình làm như vậy để làm gì cơ chứ? Không lẽ họ mù quáng tới mức như vậy?

Nhắc đến Hibari, may cho Tsuna là hôm nay anh có lịch trình khác nên không thể đến trường quay, chứ nếu không chắc cậu không diễn nổi mất.

Hôm qua, sau khi Tsuna làm môi của Hibari bị thương, cậu cứ nghĩ đời cậu thế là hết, có lẽ cậu sẽ bị đá khỏi bộ phim vì đã mắc lỗi như vậy, dám làm ngôi sao nổi tiếng nhất hiện nay bị thương. Cậu nghĩ, kể cả đạo diễn không đá bay cậu thì Hibari cũng sẽ khiến cậu biến mất. Nhưng không, trước sự lo lắng của tất cả mọi người, Hibari chỉ lành lạnh nói “Tiếp tục diễn.” và mọi người lại tiếp tục diễn thật.

Nhớ đến chuyện ngày hôm qua, Tsuna vô thức đưa tay chạm vào môi mình. Cảm giác hơi ấm đôi môi của Hibari như vẫn còn vấn vít trên môi cậu.

“Môi của anh ta thật sự rất mềm.” Cậu khẽ thì thầm.

Tsuna đang suy nghĩ đến xuất thần nên không biết có người tiến đến gần cậu, người đó choàng tay lên vai cậu, môi kề sát tai của cậu.

“Hể, cái gì mềm cơ Tsunayoshi-kun?”

Hành động bất ngờ này khiến Tsuna giật thót. Cậu quay ngoắt về phía phát ra âm thanh và thấy gương mặt tươi cười giảo hoạt của Byakuran.

“Byakuran! Sao anh lại ở đây?”

“Tôi quay phim ở gần đây nên tới để thăm cậu. Mà, cậu nói cái gì mềm cơ Tsunayoshi-kun?”

“C-c-c-c-cái gì mềm! T-t-t-t-tôi không có nói gì hết!” _Thôi xong, không biết anh ta nghe được những gì._

“Hmmm?” Byakuran nhìn chằm chằm Tsuna tìm tòi, rồi gã nhún vai. “Mà thôi, tôi vừa nghe được một tin đồn khá thú vị nên đến để muốn xác nhận.”

“T-t-tin đồn gì?” Tsuna có dự cảm không lành.

“Rằng cậu và Hibari-kun đang hẹn hò. Hai người còn hôn nhau nồng cháy nữa.”

“Không thể nào! Tôi ghét anh ta còn không hết!” Tsuna thốt lên, không để ý tới vẻ mặt thích thú của Byakuran.

Rồi một giọng nói lạnh lạnh quen thuộc xen vào.

“Ồ! Không nghĩ cậu ghét tôi tới như vậy.”

_Thế quái nào! Không phải hôm nay anh ta sẽ không đến phim trường sao?_

Tsuna cảm thấy, có lẽ ngày hôm nay cậu bước nhầm chân ra cửa. Nếu không thì tại sao đột nhiên lại xảy ra nhiều chuyện như vậy chứ. Hết Byakuran, giờ lại tới Hibari. Còn điều rắc rối gì nữa thì xuất hiện nốt đi. Cậu không còn gì luyến tiếc nữa rồi.

“Oya oya… Thế nào mà hôm nay lại tụ tập đông đủ như vậy nhỉ.”

Ngay khi giọng nói vừa cất lên, xung quanh Tsuna như dậy sóng. Cậu có cảm tưởng từng luồng sát khí đang toả ra xoay vần.

Ba kẻ rắc rối nhất cùng xuất hiện tại một nơi. Đáng thương nhất là Tsuna, bị kẹp giữa ba kẻ rắc rối ấy.

_Làm ơn, ai đó đến cứu tôi…_


	7. Chapter 7

Rokudo Mukuro, diễn viên chuyên đóng phim truyền hình thanh xuân học đường, đồng thời cũng là ca sĩ nổi tiếng. Sở hữu một chất giọng trầm ấm đốn tim fan nữ, các ca khúc mà hắn thể hiện nhanh chóng đứng đầu trên các bảng xếp hạng.

Byakuran, diễn viên chuyên đóng phim tâm lý tội phạm, nổi bật với những vai phản diện. Phim của gã rất khó đoán được kết cục bởi Byakuran có một bộ mặt trông cực kỳ vô tội, không ai đoán được nhân vật của Byakuran rốt cuộc là chính diện hay phản diện.

Hibari, ngôi sao số một ở mảng phim hành động. Không chỉ vì anh không cần diễn viên đóng thể ở những pha mạo hiểm, mà còn vì ngoại hình của anh. Hibari không giống những diễn viên phim hành động khác, cơ bắp lực lưỡng, thay vào đó là anh có vẻ ngoài trông cực kỳ thư sinh. (Theo thông tin bên lề của Tsuna, người đã từng ngã đè lên Hibari cho hay, tuy trông anh có vẻ mảnh khảnh nhưng cơ thể lại rất rắn chắc. Tsuna đoán chừng Hibari phải có tám múi cơ bụng.)

Cả ba người hiện tại đều là những ngôi sao nam nổi tiếng nhất và có lượng fan khủng nhất trong giới. Và cả ba nhân vật nóng bỏng tay này hiện tại đều tập trung tại một chỗ với hàng đi kèm là Tsuna bị kẹp giữa.

Theo như những gì mà Tsuna biết, Hibari, Mukuro và Byakuran là bạn nối khố. Ba người bọn họ quen biết nhau từ nhỏ đến tận bây giờ và không biết vì lý do gì, ba người luôn không hợp nhau nhưng lại rất hay tụ tập thành một chỗ. Từ mầm non, đến cấp một, cấp hai, cấp ba, đại học, và giờ đều đặt chân vào giới giải trí.

Tsuna cảm thấy, nếu giống như những câu chuyện thường thấy, có khi nào ba người bọn họ có mối quan hệ yêu hận đan xen gì đó chăng? Không lẽ là tình tay ba? Vậy là hai người tranh giành một người? Hay là tình yêu vòng tròn?

Suy nghĩ của Tsuna bay lên chín tầng mây. Không biết vì lý do gì, cả ba người bên cạnh cậu lúc này bất chợt lạnh sống lưng. Họ đồng loạt quay đầu lại lườm Tsuna, kéo về tâm hồn đang bay bổng của cậu.

“Ừm… Ba người các anh có thể đi ra chỗ khác nói chuyện được không? Chỗ này có lẽ không phù hợp lắm?” Tsuna cười khan lên tiếng. Gì chứ hiện giờ bốn người bọn họ đều ở đoàn làm phim, từ nãy đến giờ, cậu đã nhận được không ít ánh mắt tò mò soi mói và cả ghen tị chiếu thẳng lên người. “Hay là tôi đi chỗ khác cho ba người nói chuyện nhé?” Tsuna dợm bước chuồn đẹp.

“Đứng lại đó Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi-kun.”

“…”

 _Ôi trời nói cũng đồng thanh luôn_. Tsuna cảm thán trong lòng. Ơ nhưng mà cậu ở lại để làm gì? Có liên quan gì đến cậu đâu?

“Tôi hỏi cậu chuyện này, Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro lên tiếng đầu tiên.

“Vết thương trên môi Hibari-kun là do cậu?” Byakuran tiếp lời.

Câu hỏi khiến Tsuna bất giác đỏ mặt. _Gì thế này? Mình bị hỏi tội sao?_ Nhưng không để cậu trả lời, Hibari đã nói.

“Không phải việc của hai người. Đây là chuyện của hai bọn tôi.” Tsuna liếc nhìn Hibari. Nhưng không nhìn đến thì thôi, cậu liếc nhìn đúng lúc Hibari đưa tay lên chạm vào vết thương ấy, ngón tay cái còn như vuốt ve nơi đó. Tsuna không biết, liệu mặt cậu còn có thể đỏ hơn được nữa không, vì mặt cậu như bị luộc chín rồi.

“Im đi con sẻ khốn nạn. Chắc chắn là thủ đoạn của ngươi!” Mukuro nổi xung chỉ vào mặt Hibari. “Vậy là Tsunayoshi đã bị vấy bẩn rồi!”

Ủa ủa ủa??? Vấy bẩn??? Gì đây? Tsuna cực kỳ khó hiểu.

“Có lẽ cậu không biết, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Byakuran quay sang nói với Tsuna “Mukuro-kun chính là fan cuồng của cậu đó.” Rồi gã cười thích thú trước vẻ mặt kinh hoàng của Tsuna.

Mukuro! Là fan cuồng của cậu! Ôi trời ơi! Rồi cậu quay sang nhìn chằm chằm Byakuran như muốn nói _‘Còn anh thì đến đây làm gì? Không lẽ anh là fan cuồng của Hibari?’_

“Còn tôi? Tôi chỉ đến để hóng chuyện thôi. Cảnh hai người bọn họ gây gổ chưa bao giờ khiến tôi thất vọng.”

Cậu hết nói nổi những kẻ rắc rối này.

Tsuna không biết, khi cậu còn đang đau đầu và muốn thoát khỏi mớ rắc rối này, thì chờ đợi cậu, là một loạt những rắc rối khác mà cậu không ngờ tới.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lưng Tsuna áp sát vào cánh cửa, cả người cậu vẫn còn như muốn tiếp tục lùi lại, cậu không dám ngẩng mặt lên vì người đối diện._

_“X-xin anh đừng như vậy. Làm ơn hãy tránh ra đi.” Cậu nhỏ giọng van lơn nhưng người kia vẫn không hề tránh ra, ngược lại, anh vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm của cậu lên. Dù vậy, Tsuna vẫn tiếp tục không nhìn vào người kia, mắt của cậu vẫn luôn tránh né nhìn đi nơi khác._

_“Cậu… không thể cho hai ta một cơ hội sao?” Giọng người kia trầm thấp, thậm chí còn lộ ra vài phần năn nỉ khiến Tsuna ngạc nhiên ngước nhìn vào mắt anh._

_Vẫn biết là không nên, nhưng Tsuna như bị cuốn sâu vào đôi mắt ấy, cậu muốn từ chối anh thật dứt khoát nhưng lại như không thoát ra được._

_Người kia ghé mặt lại gần, Tsuna cũng không tránh né, khi môi của hai người còn cách nhau một centimet…_

**CẮT CẮT CẮT !!!!!**

Toàn bộ phim trường bị tiếng hét bất ngờ kia làm sửng sốt. Tsuna cũng nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏi vai diễn và vội vã nhìn về phía đạo diễn. Một phần là cậu không biết vấn đề gì khiến đạo diễn phải dừng lại như vậy, một phần là cậu muốn nhanh chóng thoát khỏi vòng tay của bạn diễn - người mà khỏi cần nói cũng biết là ai – Hibari Kyoya.

Thú thật, khi được hô cắt, Tsuna phần nào thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Dù đã từng có cảnh chạm môi trước đó thì cảnh hôn lần này vẫn khiến cậu cực kỳ hồi hộp. Tsuna còn mong là sẽ chẳng có thêm cảnh thân mật nào nữa ấy chứ. Mấy cảnh ôm ấp kia khiến cậu nổi hết cả da gà da vịt rồi ấy.

Không nhìn thì thôi, nhưng khi nhìn về phía đạo diễn thì cậu thấy mặt ông nổi đầy gân xanh, và người đang cầm loa hô cắt là người đứng bên cạnh ông, không phải là Rokudo Mukuro thì là ai!

‘Anh ta làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy?????’

Tsuna không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa. Đúng là cậu thấy nhẹ nhõm khi tránh được việc không phải hôn Hibari, nhưng đằng nào cũng thế thì thà diễn một lần cho xong luôn, giờ thành ra lại phải diễn lại nguyên một đoạn.

Tsuna thở dài tiến về phía đạo diễn để xem lại cảnh diễn vừa rồi, cũng là để tránh ra khỏi Hibari. Hai người không còn đứng sát rạt như lúc quay phim nữa nhưng khoảng cách tính ra vẫn rất gần khiến Tsuna không dám thở mạnh, cả người cứ có cảm giác không được tự nhiên. Chưa kể, người bên cạnh sau khi nhìn về phía đạo diễn, chính xác hơn là Mukuro, thì tự dưng nổi sát khí khiến cậu lạnh hết cả sống lưng.

“Mukuro-kun! Cậu nghĩ cậu đang làm cái gì vậy!!!” Chưa đến nơi Tsuna đã nghe thấy giọng nói đầy kiềm nén của đạo diễn. ‘Chắc hẳn ông ấy đang tức lắm đây.’ Tsuna thầm nghĩ. Cũng đúng thôi, tự dưng có một kẻ từ đâu nhảy vào cướp loa của ông làm gián đoạn cảnh quay. Mà càng bực mình hơn là người đó lại là ngôi sao nổi tiếng khó có thể đắc tội, có muốn nổi điên cũng không thể.

“Ngài đạo diễn à, ngài không thấy là cậu Hibari Kyoya đây diễn rất tệ sao?” Câu nhận xét của Mukuro khiến gần như tất cả mọi người nghe được trợn tròn mắt, trong đó có cả Tsuna. Tệ? Hibari diễn xuất tệ? Nói đùa. Đến Tsuna chẳng ưa gì anh ta mà còn thấy Hibari diễn tốt chết đi được khiến cậu vừa tức vừa không thể không phục. Nếu nói Hibari diễn tệ thì cậu thành cái gì đây? Rác rưởi à?

Hibari đứng ngay sau Tsuna nghe thấy câu nhận xét đó cũng chẳng tỏ vẻ gì, vẫn điềm nhiên khoanh tay. Mà khoan, sao anh ta cũng lại ra đứng cạnh cậu rồi, lại còn đứng ngay sát. Tsuna thử nhích người sang bên cạnh, ngay sau đó cũng lại thấy Hibari tiến sát lại.

‘Lạy Chúa! Đồ điên này mau tránh xa tôi ra!’ Nội tâm Tsuna gào thét.

Hibari nổi tiếng lạnh lùng khó gần, ghét tụ tập, ghét đám đông, nói anh ta ghét con người cũng không quá. Vậy mà từ khi diễn chung bộ phim này, chẳng hiểu thế nào mà Hibari luôn trong tầm mắt của Tsuna. Nếu không có cảnh quay chung thì không sao, còn cứ hễ hôm nào hai người có cảnh quay chung là Hibari theo sát cậu như hình với bóng vậy. Cậu cực kỳ cảm thấy áp lực đó.

“Cậu nói tệ là tệ ở chỗ nào?” Câu hỏi của đạo diễn cũng là tiếng lòng của mọi người.

“Hibari Kyoya-kun diễn cảnh tình cảm mà đôi mắt vô hồn không cảm xúc, giọng nói cũng khô cứng, quan trọng nhất là trông không hề hợp với Tsunayoshi.” Câu nhận xét của Mukuro khiến Tsuna trợn trắng mắt. Cậu vô thức quay sang nhìn về phía Hibari, vì dù sao anh cũng bị nhận một đống lời nhận xét không tốt như vậy mà. Cậu cứ nghĩ Hibari sẽ tức giận vô cùng, nhưng không, anh chỉ nhìn cậu. Tsuna vội vã quay mặt đi tránh ánh nhìn của anh.

“Theo tôi,” Tsuna lại nghe thấy Mukuro lên tiếng. “Để tôi diễn vai này là hợp lý hơn cả!”

Ngay khi Mukuro vừa nói xong, anh ta nhanh chóng nghiêng đầu và thành công né một cây tonfa ném thẳng về phía mình. Tonfa! Tsuna cứng ngắc quay đầu nhìn về phía Hibari, người vừa mới tấn công Mukuro.

Câu hỏi gây thắc mắc với Tsuna nhất lúc này: Anh ta lấy tonfa ra từ chỗ quái quỷ nào thế!

Trong khi tất cả ngạc nhiên sửng sốt thì Mukuro dường như lại có vẻ quá quen với chuyện này. Anh ta vẫn mỉm cười đầy “thân thiện”.

“Oya oya, cậu thấy tôi nói không đúng sao Hibari-kun?” Chữ cuối cùng nhấn mạnh và kéo dài.

“Không chỉ câu nói của ngươi, mà cả sự tồn tại của ngươi cũng đã là sai lầm rồi.”

Lại một lần nữa Tsuna bị kẹp giữa bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm này.

“Ồ? Tôi chỉ nói lên sự thật thôi, hơn nữa, tôi là hiện thân của sự hoàn mỹ. Và sự hoàn mỹ của tôi lại càng thích hợp hơn với bộ phim này.”

“Ta sẽ cắn ngươi tới chết.”

Trông Hibari như thật sự muốn lao vào cắn chết Mukuro vậy. Và trước khi trí não kịp suy nghĩ thì tay chân của Tsuna đã hành động trước, cậu nhảy vào ôm Hibari để cản anh lại.

“Làm ơn hãy dừng lại đi mà.”

Hành động đột ngột của Tsuna thành công khiến Hibari dừng lại, đồng thời sát khí cũng bay biến, còn Mukuro bên kia thì há hốc mồm vì ngạc nhiên.

Ngay sau khi Tsuna ý thức được điều mà bản thân vừa làm, cậu lập tức buông Hibari ra và lao vọt ra bên ngoài. Trước khi biến mất kịp để lại một câu.

“Xin phép cho tôi nghỉ năm phút thưa đạo diễn!”

___________________________

Sau khi bình tĩnh, Tsuna trở lại nơi quay phim, ở đó đã không còn bóng dáng của Mukuro nữa, có vẻ như anh ta đã bị lôi đi. Cậu cũng lo lắng nhìn xung quanh để xem có thấy Hibari không và dường như Hibari cũng đã trở về phòng nghỉ của anh.

Nghĩ lại, Tsuna tự hỏi tại sao cậu lại có thể dễ dàng mất bình tĩnh bởi bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến Hibari như vậy nhỉ. Như vừa rồi, tại sao cậu lại phải bỏ chạy cơ chứ, cậu có làm gì sai hay bất bình thường đâu.

Nhất định là bởi vì cậu ghét tên đó quá nên mới như vậy. Tốt hơn hết là cậu nên mặc kệ tên Hibari đó cho nhẹ nợ. Sẽ thật là rắc rối nếu cậu cứ bị phân tâm như vậy, cậu sẽ làm chậm trễ tiến độ của đoàn mất.

Nhưng có vẻ như Tsuna đã đánh giá thấp sự ảnh hưởng của Hibari tới cậu.

Cảnh hôn chính là cảnh quay cuối cùng của ngày hôm nay và Tsuna chưa từng nghĩ rằng, một người có khí chất lạnh lùng có phần ngang ngược của Hibari lại có nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng đến thế, dù chỉ là vì đóng phim.

Nếu không tính lần chạm môi trước đó, thì đây thật sự là nụ hôn đầu của Tsuna, một nụ hôn theo đúng nghĩa.

Nó quá đỗi dịu dàng, khiến Tsuna như bị cuốn vào, mê muội. Tới mức khi đã kết thúc, Tsuna mãi không thể hoàn hồn.

‘Tất cả chỉ vì đóng phim mà thôi.’ Cậu cố gắng tự nhủ bản thân như vậy.

___________________________

Bộ phim trước khi bấm máy đã tổ chức một buổi họp báo và đã thu hút được một lượng lớn người quan tâm.

Nguyên tác của bộ phim vốn là một tác phẩm nổi tiếng trên mạng, nhưng trên hết, khiến mọi người sục sôi hơn cả là bởi vì diễn viên chính tham gia. Đúng vậy, là bởi vì Hibari Kyoya.

Từ khi bước chân vào giới điện ảnh, Hibari hoàn toàn không tham gia phim dài tập nữa, và ngay cả đóng phim điện ảnh Hibari cũng không đóng phim tình cảm. Vậy mà lần này, anh bất ngờ tham gia vào một bộ phim dài tập, thể loại tình cảm học đường, và trên hết lại là phim shounen-ai.

Với những người hâm mộ của nguyên tác, hầu hết đều rất hài lòng với dàn diễn viên, ngay cả khi Tsuna không phải là diễn viên nổi tiếng nhưng ai cũng biết nhân vật mà cậu vào vai ấy chính là lấy hình tượng từ cậu. Còn Hibari thì họ lại càng hơn cả hài lòng, nếu để nói ra ưu điểm thì ba ngày ba đêm cũng không hết.

Về phía người hâm mộ của Hibari thì lại có một lượng lớn rất không hài lòng. Họ hâm mộ anh vì những bộ phim hành động của anh cùng với đó là anh không đóng phim tình cảm nên họ có cảm giác thần tượng của mình sẽ không bị vấy bẩn, sẽ luôn luôn thuộc về người hâm mộ mà không thuộc về bất kì ai. Việc thần tượng của họ đột ngột đóng một bộ phim tình cảm nam nam khiến họ không thể chịu đựng được. Họ cảm thấy thần tượng của họ như bị kéo thấp đẳng cấp xuống. Một diễn viên điện ảnh đi đóng phim truyền hình thương mại rẻ tiền thì ra thể thống gì? Và diễn viên đóng cặp lại là một diễn viên hạng ba không có danh tiếng càng không thể chấp nhận được.

Và thế là Tsuna bên cạnh việc nổi tiếng hơn, cũng thu về thêm một đống antifan.

Tsuna có cảm giác, sau tất cả, người hứng chịu đau khổ luôn là cậu.


	9. Chapter 9

Vì để quảng bá bộ phim về sau, đạo diễn đã để cho một vài nhân viên được chỉ định quay một vài cảnh hậu trường, như lúc các diễn viên đang tập thoại hay cười đùa, thậm chí là cả ăn uống trong giờ nghỉ. Và vì là diễn viên chính nên cảnh hậu trường Tsuna được góp mặt khá nhiều và nhân viên toàn bất ngờ quay lúc cậu không để ý vì họ muốn có những cảnh quay tự nhiên nhất.

Ví dụ như lúc này, Tsuna đang ngồi trên ghế, đặt cuốn thoại trên đùi và trên cái bàn trước mặt chính là một gói kẹo đã được bóc ra, nhìn có vẻ như đã vơi được nửa gói. Lọt vào trong khung hình là hình ảnh Tsuna mắt dán vào cuốn thoại và tay thì với ra gói kẹo mò mẫm mà chẳng để ý xung quanh, cứ thế, chốc chốc cậu lại bóc một viên kẹo và bỏ vào miệng thích thú nhai, đến khi gói kẹo hết mà cậu cũng chẳng biết, tay vẫn tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Nhân viên quay phim định chuyển cảnh thì một người nữa xuất hiện trong khung hình khiến cô kìm nén kích động và tìm vị trí để quay được cả hai người một cách rõ nét nhất.

Khi Tsuna đang nhíu mi vì mãi không sờ đến chiếc kẹo nào, cậu đột nhiên sờ đến một ‘vật’, hay nói đúng hơn là một bàn tay. Điều đó khiến Tsuna giật nảy và vội rụt tay lại như phải bỏng. Đến khi thấy chủ nhân của bàn tay ấy thì…

“Hibari-san!” Cậu ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng nhanh chóng nhận ra trên tay của Hibari là một chiếc kẹo. Nghiêng đầu đầy tò mò, Tsuna khó hiểu nhìn anh.

“Cho cậu đấy. Tôi không ăn đồ ngọt.”

“Ơ…”

Vốn là Tsuna không được phép nhận đồ ăn từ người khác, bởi vì Reborn đã dặn như vậy. Anh ta luôn nói rằng nhận đồ ăn từ người khác là một việc rất nguy hiểm, đặc biệt là với những người trong giới giải trí như cậu. Thế nên từ trước tới giờ, Tsuna luôn chỉ ăn đồ của chính mình mang theo và đó luôn là đồ hộp, đồ đóng gói kỹ càng để không ai có thể giở trò gì với đồ của cậu. Thật ra cậu cảm thấy Reborn có phần lo quá xa, làm gì có ai thèm hãm hại một tên vô danh tiểu tốt như cậu chứ. Mà đúng ra là còn chẳng có ai thèm quan tâm đến cậu để mà mời cậu ăn gì đó đâu…

Thế mà không ngờ, có một ngày cậu lại được hẳn Hibari Kyoya cho kẹo cơ đấy. Có điều chẳng biết là nên mừng hay nên lo đây. Nhận thì Reborn sẽ giết cậu vì dám làm trái lời anh ta, không nhận thì có khi cậu sẽ bị Hibari ghi thù. Chưa kể cậu có thể cảm nhận được toàn bộ con mắt ở trường quay đang hướng về cậu đây nè, cậu không có gan từ chối anh đâu. Tsuna nghĩ, thôi thì cứ nhận đi, còn có ăn hay không lại là chuyện khác. Và thế là cậu rụt rè đưa tay ra nhận lấy chiếc kẹo ấy.

“Cám ơn anh.” Cậu miệng thì cười nhưng trong lòng thì mong anh biến nhanh đi cho cậu nhờ. Mỗi lần ở cạnh Hibari là cậu cảm thấy áp lực lắm. Ấy vậy mà cậu cười đến cứng cả miệng rồi mà Hibari vẫn chẳng chịu rời đi. Anh vẫn cứ đứng như thể đợi cậu ăn chiếc kẹo ấy. ‘Thôi thì hay là cứ liều đi?’ Tsuna nghĩ, và khi cậu chuẩn bị bóc viên kẹo ấy thì có một bàn tay khác nhanh chóng chộp lấy nó và trước con mắt đang tròn xoe vì ngạc nhiên của cậu, chủ nhân của bàn tay kia nhanh chóng xé vỏ kẹo và bỏ vào miệng.

“Xin lỗi Tsunayoshi nhé, đúng lúc tôi cảm thấy có vẻ như bị hạ đường huyết nên đã không hỏi mà ăn luôn viên kẹo của cậu. Lần khác tôi đền cho cậu sau nhé.”

“Mukuro!” Ôi đối với cậu thì không sao đâu nhưng nhìn mặt của Hibari đi kìa, mặt anh trông như thể vừa mới chui lên từ địa ngục ấy. Cậu thầm cầu nguyện cho Mukuro.

“Rokudo Mukuro!” Hibari gằn giọng và Mukuro thì như một kẻ chán sống thích đổ thêm dầu vào lửa.

“Oya oya, không lẽ Hibari của chúng ta cũng muốn viên kẹo ấy, hay để tôi ói ra trả cậu nhé?” Tsuna muốn toát mồ hôi thay gã. Và tại sao mà Mukuro luôn có mặt đúng lúc thế nhỉ? Lần nào cũng thế, cứ mỗi khi cậu gặp lúng túng khó xử là gã lại nhảy vào và dù vô tình hay cố ý thì cũng đã giúp cậu, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Có điều, hãy tự mình bảo trọng nhé Mukuro, bởi vì.

“Ta sẽ cắn ngươi tới chết.” Hibari buông ra một câu nói và sau đó là màn rượt đuổi của vị diễn viên điện ảnh phim hành động nổi tiếng nhất cùng ca sĩ nhạc pop hàng đầu khắp trường quay…


	10. Chapter 10

Đoạn video hậu trường sau khi được đăng tải trên trang chủ của đoàn làm phim đã ngay lập tức nhận được rất nhiều sự quan tâm. Bên cạnh người hâm mộ của Hibari và cặp đôi HibaTsuna, lần này còn có thêm sự góp mặt của cả fan Mukuro.

[Vợ Hibari]: AAAAAAA chồng tôi đẹp trai quá đi mất ;; - ;; Tôi không nhìn thấy gì ngoài chồng của mình ;; w ;;

[1827HibaTsuna]: Trời ơi hậu trường ngọt ngào như viên kẹo mà Hibari-san đưa cho Tsuna-kun /hạnh phúc/

[Dứa Phu Nhân]: Haha… Làm tốt lắm chồng iu.

[Đậu Phộng]: Không ai để ý thấy mặt Tsuna đỏ lựng đáng yêu dã man à… Tôi sẽ chết chìm trong sự dễ thương ấy của cậu /chết/

[Không biết đặt tên gì]: Không có ý gì đâu nhưng sao cặp đôi chính trông lệch thế? Người tóc đen rõ đẹp trai nhưng cái cậu tóc nâu xù kia trông thường quá, cái người để đầu quả dứa trông còn đẹp hơn nhiều thì không chọn. Chắc không phải cậu kia đi cửa sau chứ /thắc mắc/

>[Đậu Phộng] đến [Không biết đặt tên gì]: Trông thường nhưng mà hợp vai đó bạn gì ơi. Chắc bạn chưa đọc truyện gốc nên không biết nhân vật của cậu ấy chính là được tác giả dựa vào hình tượng của cậu ấy đấy. Tuyệt đối không có chuyện Tsuna đi cửa sau đâu 😉

>[1827HibaTsuna] đến [Không biết đặt tên gì]: Bạn nên xem vài phim có Tsuna đóng để cảm nhận sự dễ thương của cậu ấy nhé. Tôi sẽ đặt ở đây một link tổng hợp những khoảnh khắc siêu đáng yêu của cậu ấy để bạn muốn thì có thể xem thử. >>Ấn để truy cập link<<

>[Không biết đặt tên gì] đến [1827HibaTsuna]: ;; w ;; S-sự đáng yêu này là sao… T-tôi /chết/

>[Đậu Phộng] đến [1827HibaTsuna]: Ôi…

…

Sau đó cũng có vài bình luận chê Tsuna và cũng có vài người bênh nhưng cũng không có gì vượt quá giới hạn. Khu bình luận dưới video mà đoàn làm phim đã tải lên cũng dần thưa thớt cho tới nửa đêm. Song đến sáng hôm sau, nó trở nên bùng nổ, thậm chí còn hơn cả lúc mới được đăng tải.

Bình luận mà được kèm dẫn link về video tổng hợp những khoảnh khắc của Tsuna của chủ tài khoản tên [1827HibaTsuna] đã được thả rất nhiều tim nhưng không ai ngờ, trong số đó có cả Hibari Kyoya!

Có điều, mọi người vẫn không biết chắc chắn liệu người thả tim thật sự là Hibari hay là quản lý của anh bởi ai cũng biết ngoài đóng phim ra, Hibari gần như không để ý gì đến giới giải trí và tài khoản mạng xã hội cũng toàn là phía công ty đăng bài.

Nhưng dù sao đi chăng nữa, tại sao giữa muôn vàn bình luận, tài khoản Hibari Kyoya lại chỉ thả tim mỗi bình luận đó và lý do của hành động đó là gì? Mặc cho người thực hiện hành động đó là ai, nó thật sự đã khiến lòng người sục sôi.

________

Tsuna là một diễn viên không có tiếng tăm nên trước đó, tài khoản mạng xã hội của cậu còn chẳng ai thèm quan tâm và chẳng cần nói cũng biết lượng người theo dõi chỉ lác đác vài người. Ngay cả khi hiện tại Tsuna đang đóng phim cùng Hibari đi chăng nữa thì cũng không có mấy người thật sự để ý tới tài khoản của cậu.

Chưa kể, Tsuna cũng khá ít khi đăng bài. Tài khoản của cậu chuyên chia sẻ ảnh mấy con thú dễ thương hoặc thỉnh thoảng là ảnh chụp món ăn hay trời đất linh tinh và không hề có ảnh cá nhân của cậu nên thậm chí có lẽ cũng không ai biết chủ tài khoản là diễn viên đang ‘hot’ lên trong đêm kia.

Nói như thế cũng không phải là Tsuna không có fan. Bằng chứng là bất kỳ bài đăng nào của cậu cũng có người thả tim khác ngoài bạn bè hay người quen của cậu.

Nhưng nếu để ý kỹ một chút sẽ thấy những tài khoản theo dõi Tsuna đều là những tài khoản của những người khá có tiếng, trong đó thậm chí có một ca sĩ thần tượng là Sasagawa Kyoko! Bởi vì tài khoản của Kyoko cài đặt để không ai có thể xem được người mà họ theo dõi nên fan của cô ấy hoàn toàn không biết cô ấy theo dõi những ai.

Sau một hồi điều tra của các fan, tài khoản của Tsuna cứ thế mà bị lộ diện ra ánh sáng. Thế là, trong một đêm, tất tần tật những gì mà cậu đừng đăng tải đều bị soi qua một lượt. Đặc biệt trong đó có một bài đăng từ rất lâu rồi, từ tận mấy năm trước, là hình ảnh một chú mèo con được đeo bờm như một con sư tử nhỏ với Tsuna ghi chú: “Meow!”

Rồi chẳng biết ai khởi nguồn, một loạt bình luận xuất hiện dưới bức ảnh đó với nội dung giống y hệt nhau: “Meow!”

Chỉ tội cho Tsuna, sáng hôm sau khi cậu tỉnh dậy và thấy một đống thông báo xuất hiện rồi sau đó là vừa ngạc nhiên lẫn vừa xấu hổ không biết giấu mặt vào đâu.

Bởi vì cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tài khoản của cậu sẽ được chú ý nên toàn viết bài linh tinh. Và giờ thì hay rồi, bài viết có nội dung dở hơi như vậy lại bị một đống người phát hiện ra rồi lại còn cả bình luận nữa chứ!

Tsuna muốn khóa tài khoản!


	11. Chapter 11

Bởi vì lượng tương tác rất tốt của khán giả sau video được đăng tải lần trước kia, cả đoàn làm phim quyết định sẽ quay nhiều video hậu trường hơn và cố gắng ghi lại thêm nhiều khoảnh khắc của Hibari và Tsuna.

Bên cạnh sự vui mừng của đoàn làm phim khi có thể quảng bá bộ phim mà không tốn kém thì Tsuna của chúng ta lại ngược lại. Cậu chỉ muốn khóa tài khoản cũng như xóa đi những quá khứ tăm tối kia. Nhưng tất nhiên là không được như ý. Trước khi cậu kịp hành động gì, Reborn đã đe dọa rằng nếu như cậu dám làm ra chuyện gì ngu ngốc, thì cứ chờ đợi bị trừng phạt đi. Còn trừng phạt kiểu gì thì thì Reborn không có nói. Chỉ là Tsuna biết rằng, sự trừng phạt ấy sẽ không hề dễ chịu.

Còn một điều nữa khiến Tsuna cảm thấy khó hiểu. Không phải nói Hibari ghét tụ tập, ghét đám đông sao? Ấy vậy mà từ lúc tham gia bộ phim đến nay, lúc đầu thì còn thấy anh ta xa lánh mọi người thật, nhưng đến giờ thì sao, nhìn mà xem, anh ta luôn lởn vởn trong tầm mắt của Tsuna.

Hibari cao ngạo lãnh khốc vô tình ngày ấy đâu rồi, Hibari nhìn đời bằng nửa con mắt đâu rồi? Cái người Hibari mà luôn tỏa ra khí chất “thử lại gần ta xem, ta sẽ cắn chết” đã đi đâu rồi?

Và cậu cũng vừa mới biết được rằng, Hibari Kyoya thậm chí còn thả tim ở một bình luận có video tổng hợp lại những khoảnh khắc của cậu nữa kìa. Trời ơi, có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh ta vậy?

Nếu như là người khác, có lẽ họ sẽ rất vui khi được một người nổi tiếng như Hibari quan tâm và chỉ một hành động nhỏ như vậy, dù vô tình hay cố ý, thì cũng quả thực đã giúp Tsuna rất nhiều. Bằng chứng là chỉ trong một đêm mà tài khoản mạng xã hội của cậu như muốn bùng nổ. Có điều, Tsuna thì lại chẳng thể vui nổi. Bởi vì Hibari Kyoya là người mà cậu ghét! Nhận sự giúp đỡ từ một kẻ mà mình ghét thì thật không thoải mái chút nào đâu.

Song suy đi tính lại, thì sự thật vẫn là Tsuna đang nhận được sự giúp đỡ từ Hibari. Cậu có muốn phủ nhận thế nào cũng vô ích. Danh tiếng của Tsuna hiện tại, đều là từ Hibari mà ra. Từ lúc cậu nhận đóng bộ phim này, cũng là lúc Tsuna ôm chân Hibari rồi.

Nhiều lúc, Tsuna cũng muốn bỏ qua cái tự ái cá nhân trẻ con của cậu để mà có thể giống như những người khác, cố gắng xum xoe bợ đỡ và làm thân với Hibari (dù rằng điều đó là bất khả thi), nhưng mỗi khi nhìn thấy mặt anh, cậu lại thấy ghét không tả được, và một phần là… sợ.

Thế nên, dù có ghét, cậu cũng đâu dám tỏ thái độ gì với anh đâu. Tsuna có thể thoải mái tỏ thái độ ra mặt với Mukuro hay thậm chí là Byakuran, hoặc như Reborn- vị quản lý ác quỷ, còn riêng với Hibari thì cậu chỉ thở mạnh thôi cũng không dám chứ đừng nói đến to tiếng hay gì.

Mà càng đáng nói là, mỗi khi Tsuna lén lút lườm Hibari là y rằng bị anh nhìn thấy. Không hiểu kiểu gì luôn. Cứ như thể Hibari có ăng-ten bắt sóng cú lườm của Tsuna vậy. Thế là, mỗi lần như vậy, Tsuna trong tình trạng chưa kịp thu hồi cái lườm thì bị bắt gặp, và mặt cậu nhanh chóng đỏ lựng lên khó xử rồi quay ngoắt đi. Vì lần nào cũng nhanh chóng quay mặt đi nên tất nhiên là Tsuna không nhìn thấy cái nhếch môi cực nhẹ từ Hibari.

Nếu xét về một mặt nào đó, thì đúng là Hibari là một tên đểu giả. Biết thừa Tsuna dễ ngượng nhưng mà cứ suốt ngày làm ra hành động khiến cậu khó xử. Đã biết người ta lườm mình, thì phải lờ đi chứ, ai như anh, lần nào cũng quay ra nhìn chằm chằm người ta. Bị Tsuna ghét cũng chẳng oan.

Mà có khi, Hibari còn chẳng biết Tsuna ghét anh ấy chứ. Nhưng biết thì đã sao? Hibari Kyoya có bao giờ thèm để ý người khác nghĩ gì về mình đâu. Dù sao thì vẻ mặt khó xử của Tsuna rất là thú vị và hay ho mà. Hibari thích là được.

_______________

Bộ phim cũng đang dần đi vào những cảnh quay cuối và cũng là lúc có thêm nhiều cảnh thân mật hơn. Tuy hồi mới đầu, Tsuna còn lúng túng, nhưng hiện tại, cậu cũng đã dần có thể quen với việc tiếp xúc với Hibari rồi. Tất nhiên là chỉ lúc quay phim. Chứ sau máy quay thì cậu cố gắng hết mức tránh tiếp xúc tối đa với anh.

Chỉ là, như đã nói trước đó, Hibari lúc nào cũng lượn lờ xung quanh cậu, và trước con mắt của những người khác, Tsuna cũng không thể phân rõ giới hạn được. Cậu chỉ là một diễn viên nhỏ nhoi, thử dám tỏ thái độ với siêu sao điện ảnh Hibari xem, khéo bị cả đoàn làm phim lườm rát mặt. Đến đạo diễn còn phải nhẹ nhàng với anh nữa là.

Mà cũng lạ. Bao nhiêu người tiếp cận Hibari thì Hibari không thèm liếc mắt một cái, anh lại cứ thích ở gần Tsuna.

Tsuna tập thoại, Hibari cũng ngồi bên cạnh. Tsuna ăn trưa, Hibari cũng ăn cùng. Thậm chí tới cái mức, khi Tsuna nghỉ trưa, rõ ràng trước đó cậu tựa người ngồi ngủ trên ghế, lúc tỉnh lại thì lại thấy bản thân đang tựa trên vai Hibari?

Chưa dừng lại ở đó, đạo diễn cùng một số nhân viên còn xúi giục Tsuna làm thêm một số hành động thân mật để tăng thêm hiệu ứng, giúp lượng tương tác tốt hơn.

Chỉ khổ Tsuna, trong lòng thì ghét cay ghét đắng, hận không đấm được một cái vào khuôn mặt đẹp trai của Hibari, thế mà ngoài mặt thì phải tươi cười tỏ vẻ.

“Hôm nay chúng ta nghỉ sớm nhé. Để khích lệ mọi người, tôi sẽ mời tất cả đi uống.” Ngay sau câu nói của đạo diễn, tất cả đều vui mừng hoan hô. Rồi đạo diễn lại nhìn về phía Tsuna và Hibari “Hai người cũng phải đi đấy nhé?”

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng ông cũng không nghĩ Hibari sẽ đồng ý nên câu hỏi ấy hướng về phía Tsuna nhiều hơn. Và tất nhiên là Tsuna cũng không có lý do gì để từ chối. Nhưng ngay khi Tsuna gật đầu thì Hibari cũng lên tiếng “Được thôi.” Khiến tất cả mọi người, bao gồm cả Tsuna ngạc nhiên muốn rớt hàm. Đột nhiên khi thấy Hibari sẽ tham gia thì Tsuna lại không muốn đi nữa. Đã gặp mặt suốt ngày ở phim trường rồi, giờ chả nhẽ đi ăn uống cũng gặp anh, chắc Tsuna không nuốt trôi mất.

“Tôi chợt nhớ ra là tôi có việc rồi, chắc có lẽ thôi…” Rồi lại chẳng đợi Tsuna nói hết, Hibari đã lại nói thêm.

“Quay phim xong tôi sẽ về nhà luôn vậy.”

Đã đến thế này rồi thì làm gì còn ai không hiểu nữa. Hibari tỏ rõ hẳn thái độ chỉ thiếu điều nói thẳng: ‘Tsunayoshi đi thì tôi đi, Tsunayoshi không đi thì tôi cũng không đi’.

Vậy là, ngay tắp lự, tất tật các con mắt đổ dồn về phía Tsuna với đầy sự trông mong. Đến cả mấy cô gái nói xấu Tsuna lần trước cũng không ngoại lệ. Nói gì thì nói, ai mà không muốn được có thêm nhiều cơ hội tiếp xúc với Hibari chứ. Được ngồi chung bàn với Hibari đúng là chỉ dám mơ tới chứ không dám nghĩ tới. Giờ cơ hội ở ngay trước mắt, sĩ diện với mâu thuẫn gì cũng phải ném hết ra sau đầu.

 _‘Trời ơi tôi có thù oán gì với anh hả Hibari?_ ’ Quả thật, Hibari đẩy Tsuna vào tình huống chỉ có thể nói có chứ không thể nói không. Bởi nếu vì cậu mà anh không tham gia cùng mọi người thì Tsuna xác định, những ngày sau sẽ rất là khó sống.

“Ơ… Việc có lẽ cũng không quan trọng lắm nên chắc tôi lại tham gia với mọi người nhỉ.”

“Đi uống một chút sau khi quay phim có lẽ cũng không tệ.”

Tất cả chỉ chờ câu nói đó của Hibari là đều hân hoan vỗ tay ầm ầm. Còn Hibari, trong lúc không biết đã thành công tăng thêm thù hận của Tsuna.

Chúc mừng anh, Hibari.


End file.
